


My Best Friend

by Finchyxpanic



Series: Daisy Chains [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: Tom cements his affection for Daisy by being there for her when she needs him most. Even if she thinks she doesn't need him at all.





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tina0609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/gifts).



> This is a little piece I've written as a surprise Birthday present for Tina0609!  
> I don't do oneshots so this is pretty special!  
> Happy Brithday Lovely!!!

“Daisy!”

“Tom, what are you doing here?” Daisy visibly jumped at his sudden appearance in her bedroom doorway. So much so that she flew into a standing position and stared at him across the room. It was a Wednesday morning. He had lectures all day. Why the hell was he in Glemsford, in her bedroom.

“I’ve been worried sick, you’ve not spoken to me in days, I called Fee last night, she told me…” Tom trailed off, eyeing her carefully. Although her face was layered in its usual mask of foundation, eyeliner, and perfectly applied lipstick, her expression gave away her current state, “I came straight away, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t seem important, it’s not worth bothering anyone else with. Especially you, you’re so busy,” Despite her words, Daisy walked up to Tom and closed her arms around his narrow waist, tucking her head under his chin.

“I’ve told you before Daisy, I’m never too busy for you,” Tom sighed, wrapping one arm around her, and using his other hand to rub comforting circles on her upper back, “She was still your Mum, Daisy.”

“What about work? You’ve got classes all week.”

“Daisy, please, that’s really not important right now. What time do you need to leave?”

“You didn’t need to come here Tom, you should go back to Cambridge. I’ll still come up at the weekend with William. We can chat then.”

“Daisy stop it! I’ve cancelled my lectures for the next two days, my students have been emailed. Now talk to me,” Tom couldn’t help but raise his voice, as he pushed Daisy back and held her at arms-length studying her face.

“In about half an hour.”

“Right, I’ve got a suit at Mum’s. I’m going to fly home and get changed.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m coming with you.”

“Tom…”

“No arguments. You’re not doing this alone.”

“I don’t want to do this at all.”

“Then don’t. You don’t have to go, Daisy.”

“I know I’ll regret it if I don’t,” Daisy sighed and looked away from Tom, her gaze fixating on the carpet in the corner of the room, “Besides, I think I have to go. Just so I can believe she’s really gone. That’s awful isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not awful, Daisy. It’s understandable,” Tom pulled her back into his arms again, “Now I’m running to Mum’s, I’ll be fifteen minutes.”

“Tom, wait-” Tom paused in the doorway and looked back at Daisy, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you’re my best friend, Daisy. You need me, so I’m here.”

 

The service was short. Although Daisy supposed that was because no one really had anything to say about her Mum. Nothing good anyway.

There was only a handful of people in attendance. Daisy, Tom an Steve who’d driven them. Fiona refused to attend, claiming someone had to watch William and take care of the pub. Two women sat about half way back, Daisy didn’t know who they were. A man sat in the front row, she didn’t know him either. That was it.

Fifty-Two years of age and all Krystal Chiaramonti had to show for it was three friends, and the daughter she abandoned as a baby.

“Do you know what happened?” Tom asked Steve quietly, as the small group filed out the chapel. Daisy had been silent ever since they’d got in the car. She didn’t speak when they arrived, and he’d kept glancing at her throughout the service. Her expression had been stoic, and her lips set into a hard line. But if he wasn’t mistaken, her eyes had glistened. He’d watched her chest rise and fall evenly, as she purposely controlled her breathing to stay calm.

“Heart Attack. Completely unexpected apparently,” Steve uttered back, “Daisy’s old social worker heard and let her know.”

“And she was living here? In Colchester?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Daisy answered, the first word she’d spoken, “All this time, and she was living forty minutes down the road.”

“Would it have made a difference?” Tom asked. Daisy didn’t answer, and Tom had a feeling that perhaps it might have. If Daisy had known how close her Mum was living, would she had attempted to forge some kind of relationship with her?

“It’s Daisy isn’t it?” The man Daisy hadn’t recognised, who’d been seated at the front of the chapel throughout the service approached the small group. He was tall, with dark hair a few flecks of grey scattered throughout. At a guess Daisy would have thought he was in his mid-fifties, “I’m Grant, I am…I was Krystal’s ex-husband.”

“Oh,” Daisy mumbled, “I didn’t even know she’d been married.”

“I didn’t know she had a daughter, not until I cleared out her flat. I found some letter from social services…I’m sorry,” The man bowed his head.

“You said you were her ex-husband?” Tom interrupted, his hand closing around Daisy’s and giving it a supportive squeeze.

“Oh, we weren’t married long, it took longer for the divorce to go through, than the marriage actually lasted,” Grant explained, “But I was down as her next of kin on her medical records.”

“You planned the funeral?” Daisy asked. She had wondered.

“Yes, I didn’t have much choice,” Grant sighed, “She was…a complicated woman.”

“I suppose that’s one way of putting it,” Daisy shrugged, “You probably knew her better than me.”

“I don’t think anyone really knew Krystal,” Grant shook his head, “Well, I just wanted to say…I’m sorry for your loss I suppose. Although, I’m not sure it’s that greater loss to you.”

“No,” Although it wasn’t clear whether Daisy was agreeing with him or not.

Granted nodded, and held his hand out first to Tom, to shake it, and then to Steve. Finally, he stepped forward and pecked Daisy on the cheek, “You look just like her Daisy, but I can tell her looks are the only part of Krystal you’ve inherited. Please take care of yourself.”

“Are you alright, Daisy?” Tom asked, voice low, as he settled a hand protectively on her lower back. She nodded and forced a smile.

“Fine.”

 

Arriving back at The Red Lion, Daisy went behind the bar and poured herself a large glass of wine, and a measure of Bourbon for Tom. Steve spoke to Fiona, whilst Tom lead Daisy to a table in the far corner of the pub.

“How are you feeling?” Daisy just shrugged, “It’s alright to be sad, Daisy.”

“I’m not sad,” She told Tom stiffly.

“Well…angry then. You’re clearly feeling something, talk to me.”

“Relieved.”

“Relieved?”

“I’m relieved she’s gone,” Daisy shook her head, and a dry chuckle left her lips.

“That’s okay too.”

Daisy looked up and met Tom’s eyes for a moment, looking a little incredulous. Then she looked away again. It was frustrating. Tom knew Daisy couldn’t deal with these sorts of emotions. Her coping mechanism was to bottle up and not talk to anyone. But he needed her to know that wasn’t healthy, and that he was there for her. That was part of being in a relationship, being able to lean on your partner. That was the part Daisy struggled with.

Steve brought them some food over, and Tom encouraged Daisy to eat. She had a couple more glasses of wine. He didn’t stop her.

“I’m going to bed,” Daisy announced. It wasn’t that late when she stood up, not looking at Tom, and making her way behind the bar. Tom followed automatically, taking a second to collect up their empty glasses and drop them on the bar. When Daisy disappeared through the door which lead up to the flat, Fiona caught Tom’s arm.

“Is she alright?” Fiona looked worried, clearly Daisy had been as withdrawn with them, as she had been with Tom, “She’s hardly spoken, but I’m sure I heard her crying in bed last night.”

“I don’t know,” Tom paused, and glanced up the stairs, “Fiona, would it be okay if I stayed here with her tonight?”

It had been four months since they’d officially become a couple of sorts.  Mostly, when Tom visited at the weekends, Daisy would stay over with him at Diana’s. On occasion she had taken William to visit him for the weekend in Cambridge. But Tom had never stayed over with Daisy at the pub.

To start, William had still shared a room with her. They’d both felt it inappropriate for him to stay with her at that time. Then William moved into the spare bedroom, but Tom had always felt quite uncomfortable with the thought of staying in the flat above the pub. He got on perfectly well with Steve and Fiona, in fact they adored him, and made it quite obvious how they very much approved of he and Daisy together. But the flat was small, and the walls were thin. Daisy was kinky as hell, and he was loud. To put it bluntly, they were lucky to see each other once a fortnight, and they made the most of the time they got together when they did.

“Tom, you don’t even have to ask,” Fiona gave him a warm smile, “There’s spare towels in the cupboard in the hall if you need the shower.”

“Thanks, Fee. Don’t worry, I’ll look after her.”

“I know you will.”

Tom took the stairs up to the flat two at a time and headed for Daisy’s room. He entered without knocking, in time to find Daisy slipping her pyjama top over her head. She peered over her shoulder, not surprised by his sudden appearance.

“Sorry, I didn’t say goodnight,” She mumbled, walking over to wrap her arms around him, “I’ve been really shitty with you today. I do appreciate you coming home for me.”

“I know you do. It’s been a difficult day for you, I just wanted you to know I’m here.”

Daisy nodded, and moved back to her bed, “Want to cuddle for a bit? Before you have to go?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I just asked Fee if she’d mind me staying tonight.” Daisy looked at him and blinked.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to leave you at the moment,” Tom explained, as he shrugged his suit jacket off and hung it over the back of her dresser chair, then unbuttoned his shirt. Daisy watched him, as he stripped down to his boxers, then she shunted across the bed to make room for him, when he slipped under the covers next to her.

“Thank you,” Daisy mumbled, as she allowed him to pull her into his body and she tucked her head under his chin.

 

Tom wasn’t sure at first what had woken him. It took him a second to get his bearings, remembering he was in Daisy’s bed above The Red Lion. That’s when he heard the sniffle close to him, the sound of breath catching, and the bed trembled a little, as the body next to him shook.

Daisy was crying.

Tom didn’t hesitate, he sat himself up enough to free his arms from the bed covers, and wrapped them around her curled up frame, and hauled her into his body.

“Daisy, shush, darling, it’s alright, I’m here, shush,” He murmured into her hair, rocking her in his arms. But his words just seemed to make her worse, and she sobbed into his chest, his hands seeking purchase on his back and clinging to him tightly. So, he held her, and waited for her sobs to cease. He waited until she was just sniffling every few moments, and her grasp on him had lessened. He knew she hadn’t fallen back to sleep, because of her uneven breathing. So, he encouraged her to pull back a little and look up at him. He could just make her out in the darkness of her bedroom.

“I still thought she might change,” Daisy’s admission shocked him. She’d not mentioned her Mum since that day, months ago at the summer fete. She’d made the decision not to see her again, “I love her. In spite of everything, I love her.”

“Of course you do, Daisy,” Tom spoke under his breath, “She was your Mum.”

“But she wasn’t. She was just the person who gave birth to me. She was never a mother, but I still loved her. Now she’s gone and I just…I don’t know. I feel so…empty,” Daisy shuffled back into Tom’s arms, and nuzzled into his neck, mumbling, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“So am I,” Tom admitted, “I know you don’t like to talk about your feelings, that you find it difficult to open up. But you need to know that’s what I’m here for. You should have called me, even if you can’t talk to Steve and Fee, I’d at least hope you’d be able to speak to me.”

“I hate talking.”

“I know.”

“Tom?”

“Yes, love?”

“Will you fuck me?”

“Ah…”

“Please?”

“Daisy, I don’t know. You’re vulnerable at the moment, I’d hate to take advantage of that…and Steve and Fee are just down the hall. I just don’t think fucking you would be appropriate right now,” bowed his head to push a kiss into Daisy hair. But jerked back when Daisy’s hand cupped him through his boxers. He’d not even felt her slip her hand down and squeeze it between their bodies. He was also horrified to realise, despite his hesitancy to acquiesce her request, he was desperately hard.

“Strange, this guy seems to disagree,” She palmed him, quite gently by Daisy’s usual standards.

“You always reduce everything down to sex Dais, and it’s not that I don’t enjoy it, because uh-” Tom stuttered as Daisy slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers and grasped him gently, “I do, really, very much so, but, shit…”

“But?”

“I wish there was some other way I could help you.”

“Tom, I’m telling you how you can help me. I just really need you at the moment. I feel so… alone and I just need…” Daisy trailed off

“For me to remind you that you’re not,” Tom realised. Daisy wanted his comfort in the form of physically intimacy. She struggled with vocalising her feelings, she tended to just get angry. Tom knew that when Daisy ever felt extremes of emotion she often portrayed them her level of physical affection.

Tom had often thought Daisy used sex as a distraction from the matter at hand. To avoid discussing the more serious matters of life. But now he saw for the first time that wasn’t the case at all. Daisy just wanted to be held. It might not be the healthiest way to deal with her emotions, but Tom also knew before she met him, she had no outlet and she used to simply get angry, and historically quite self-destructive. She trusted him and found comfort in him. He could not in good conscience deny her this.

Without words, Tom took Daisy by her wrist and moved her hand from out of his underwear. Then he carefully rolled her onto her back and crawled over her, leaning down to push a kiss to her soft lips.

Then, carefully and slowly he eased her pyjama top up over her head, allowing her to push up slightly so he could divest her of it completely. The top landed on the floor, and he moved swiftly to her bottoms, letting her arch her hips until he could ease them off. They quickly joined her top on the floor.

He shimmied out of his own boxer shorts and didn’t waist anytime pulling Daisy into his arms, so their naked bodies pressed together. One of his favourite things in the world, was the way she felt against him. He knew she liked it too, sometimes in post coital bliss they spent hours just pressed together under the covers. They slotted together so well. She was tall enough, so she wasn’t dwarfed by him. When they lay side by side, she would tuck her head into the crook of his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest. Their legs entwined, and his cock tucked snuggly in the apex of her thighs. It was always nice, but in this moment, it felt so incredibly intimate. Tom felt his heart race in his chest.

“Hmm,” Daisy hummed against his flesh, then mumbled, “This is nice.”

“Bring your leg up Daisy,” Tom instructed quietly, after a few minutes of quiet, just enjoying each other. Daisy obediently lifted a leg and let Tom guide it to sling over his hip, opening her up for him. He took his time trailed his fingers down her back and stroked a palm of the globes of her backside, enjoying them for a moment. Then his fingers found their way between her legs, and he found her centre first. He swiped the tips of his fingers over her entrance, testing to see how wet she was for him. Daisy shuddered at his direct touch and he felt the seeping moisture there. So, he eased two fingers into her, immediately feeling her clench around the intrusion, and she let out a strangled sob against his neck.

He pumped a couple of times, soaking his fingers in her juices then retracted them, and swiped them trough her folds, skimming over her nub only for a millisecond. Enough to make her whimper. He repeated the action a few more times, before concentrating on her clit, circling it firmly.

This was new. They’d never done it like this before. Daisy pressed up against him, fingers clawing at his back at his brought her closer to climax. He was so hard, his cock pressed up against her, and she bucked against it. He wanted to feel it. Feel her coming apart in his arms. It didn’t take long.

She clung to him, pressing so close their skin was practically fused together. Her face pressed into his neck and he could feel her entire body quaking against him. Her release was uncharacteristically quiet by Daisy’s standards. She was a noisy lover, they both her. But right now, the silence was almost deafening.

He waited until her body relaxed, but she didn’t let go. His fingers still gently played with her wet folds, and he felt her twitch from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Eventually he rolled her onto her back again, and spread her legs wide bending them at the knee, making room for him too slot between them. He lined himself up and slid into her, in one swift motion.

Daisy gasped, and immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. His weight was almost fully resting on her, and it must have been uncomfortable, but she didn’t seem to care. She sighed when he started rocking slowly against her.

They took their time and kissed languidly. Sloppy, wet mouths, tongues sliding against each other, sucking on lips, trailing pecks and nips up a jaw.

Tom never thought he could come like this. But then he’d never done this with Daisy before. He supposed this was the difference between making love and fucking. It had taking him thirty-seven years to really understand the difference. Now he was getting dangerously close, but he still didn’t feel the need to ram into her to find his release.

Daisy’s legs tightening around his waist, and her breathing quickened. She spoke for the first time, “Tom, I’m close.”

He knew she was, he could already feel her muscles contracting around him, clenching in preparation for her climax. His slow rhythm faltered, as he reached his release. Daisy clung to him, eyes screwed shut, panting desperately, her entire body shaking.

When Tom came down enough he pulled out and collapsed on the bed, arms wrapping around Daisy and bringing her with him. Silence save for the pairs heavy breathing as they regained their breath. Tom wondered if Daisy would simply fall asleep. In fact, he swore she may have done so already, as still as she was, and how her breathing had evened out.

When she spoke, he almost jumped, “Thank you.”

Tom didn’t know what to say. He’d never been thanked for sex before. Although this particular encounter was completely different to anything he’d ever shared with Daisy before, or anyone for that matter. Sex with Daisy was always great, but this had been more than great. He’d felt so close to her.

“You’re welcome.”

“For everything. For being here. I don’t tell you enough how grateful I am for how good you are to me. I don’t think I could have done today without you there.”

“That’s what friends are for Daisy. To be honest, you’re probably the closest friend I’ve ever had, the dearest.”

Daisy chuckled quietly and nuzzled into him, “I think we’re a bit more than friends now, Tom. I can’t believe you’re still riding that train.”

“Well of course you’re my girlfriend,” Tom said, as if it was obvious. Although it struck him that he’d never said the words out loud, “But you’re also my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too,” Daisy said, her voice suddenly heavy with sleep. She tucked her head under Tom’s chin and wrapped an arm around his slender frame, “Goodnight, Tom.”

“Good night, Daisy. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
